


February 10th - Romantic Meal

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky takes Steve out for a surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	February 10th - Romantic Meal

"Put that on" Bucky instructed as he unceremoniously threw Steve's leather jacket at him, following it up by thrusting his helmet his way. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, dazed but doing as he was told.

Handing his backpack over to the blonde, Bucky grinned, sly and bright, "out."

"Out where?"

"That, Steven, is for me to know and for you to wonder about" came the brunet's smug response as they headed out to the bike, with Bucky getting on first so that Steve could climb on behind him. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Bucky took them out of the city with the sun warming the leather against the skin, protecting them from the winter chill as the air whipped past. 

With some ignorance to the speed limits, it was a couple of hours before Bucky finally brought the bike to a stop, feet settling against the ground moments before Steve's did the same. 

Once they were both off the bike, Bucky took the bag from Steve, so that the blonde could take in the view, watching as his husband's mouth went slack in surprise.

"You brought me to Montauk?" Steve breathed into the ocean air, looking at the open sea to one side, the lighthouse to the other.

Bucky moved behind him to wrap his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder, "always said I would, didn't I? Promised I'd get you some sea air for your lungs. Not that you need it now, but..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"It's amazing, thank you Buck" Steve turned in Bucky's arm so that he could kiss him. 

"I like to keep my promises, Stevie. Now c'mon, I'm hungry."

It was a short walk down past the lighthouse towards the sea, and they were soon settling in on a large flat rock right on the edge of the Atlantic.

Their picnic turned out to be bagels from the shop just down the block, completed by donuts and a flask of coffee. And once they were done, Steve leaned back against Bucky's chest as the wind swirled around them, salty and fresh.

"Wanna walk a bit before we head back?" Bucky asked, breath warm against the curve of Steve's ear as the blonde nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, it was time for them to head back, but not before Steve had grabbed a handful of postcards and leaflets on whale watching tours (Bucky bought a fridge magnet, amusing Steve by sticking it to his arm before they paid). And then, with a promise of coming back soon, they climbed onto the bike, positions reversed from the journey there and headed home. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
